nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
WarioWare: D.I.Y.
WarioWare D.I.Y. (Made in Ore in Japan) is the third game in the WarioWare series to be released on the Nintendo DS (which includes WarioWare: Snapped! for DSiWare), and arguably the most innovative the series has to offer. It includes a mode that allows players to create their own microgames, make the rules for each one and will even include a music creation tool similar to the one featured in Mario Paint for the SNES. Gameplay The game includes 90 microgames and a microgame creating tool that allows the user to create their own games. They can edit nearly everything, including drawing the sprites, the sound effects, the music, the gameplay rules and even create comics for each one. After this you can upload your microgame to Nintendo Wifi Connection and Nintendo will choose the best of the best to send out. You can upload the games you've made to the Wii by downloading Asobu Made in Ore via WiiWare for 800 points. You can also receive other minigames that people have created around the world through this game. Elements you can edit There are a variety of things you can edit in the game, and they include: *Create the objects and backgrounds in your microgame. *Choose which frame the microgame should start out with. *Choose where the object will be placed, and if it will be alone or not. *Choose whether the place where your object is placed is random or set. *What action should the object go through: **Act when tapped. **Acted when object collides with something. **Acted when animation its attached to moves. **Acted at a specific time during game. **When a switch is turned on or off. **When the player wins or loses the game. *Choose what happens after you complete your goal or lose: **Object moves after completion. **Player loses the game. **A specific, user created sound is emitted. **Object's basic animation is altered. **A special effect occurs. *Create the game's music. This is done by either composing it manually or humming into the DS's microphone. Similarities to Mario Paint Many similarities to Mario Paint from the SNES are known. They include: *The very premise of the game is creation, which is the case with Mario Paint. *The paint tool that is used to create objects seems to be ripped directly from Mario Paint. *The music composition tool seems to be making a return from Mario Paint. Name The Japanes name (Made in You) represents the fact that the game is highly customizable. In Japan, the series is known as Made in Wario rather than WarioWare as it is in English, suggesting that rather than Wario and crew creating the various mini games the player does. With that said this is the first in the series not to have Wario in the title, though at the moment the name is temporary and is subject to change. The English name is WarioWare D.I.Y. Category: Nintendo DS games Category: Wario games Category: WarioWare games Category:2009 video games